You wouldn't like me
by freakingfreak
Summary: Tegan, Sara and Emy are spending their summer vacation in montenegro. Tegan struggles getting over Lindsey. Will she get the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 1:**

_**Tegan POV**_

"_I knew Lindsey never liked me in _that_ way. Why would she? She's straight! I made a fool of myself chasing her all these years. But it's over now. I'm giving up trying to make her something she obviously is not." _

Tegan was sitting silent until Sara interrupted her thoughts "Tegan, are you okay?" "Huh…um….Yeah, I was just thinking about…stuff." Sara nodded without a comment and turned back to Emy who was loading her bags into the cab. "I'm really excited for Montenegro. I have a feeling that this summer will be amazing." Sara said as excited as a little girl for Christmas. Emy smiled at her "Yeah me too. Relaxing on the beach, drinking cocktails with little umbrellas in them and just spending the time with you two will make my holidays perfect." Sara let out a small _ohhh_ while Tegan sat next to her staring out of the window and not paying attention to anyone or anything.

After a long flight and a drive in a cab they finally arrived at a hotel they would stay in. Sara and Emy shared a room and Tegan had one by her own. The beach was right across the street. Tegan was unpacking her stuff as Sara stormed into the room without knocking and screamed: "Who's ready for the beach?" Tegan looked at her and nodded unsure if she was in the mood to go to the beach. Sara noticed and sat down on the bed. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah...I'm just a little tired that's it." Tegan knew Sara wouldn't take that as an answer and tried to leave the room before Sara could ask more questions."Is it about Lindsey?" Sara asked already knowing the answer. Tegan stood still and tried everything to avoid eye contact with Sara who slowly pushed Tegan to sit down next to her. "You know there are thousands of other girls who would kill to be with you. This summer you'll forget Lindsey and all the feeling you have because we're going to party, and get drunk and have nothing but a good time." Tegan smiled weak at her sister before responding "all right".

The twins and Emy went to the beach and found an empty space in the shadow of a tree. Emy and Sara went swimming while Tegan watched their stuff. After a while Tegan noticed a group of three girls looking over at her and giggling until they decided to come to her. "Excuse me" a pretty girl with blonde hair said "Are you…Tegan Quin?" Tegan gave her a friendly smile and simply nodded her head. The girls got very excited and asked questions and took pictures with her. Tegan liked the attention they were giving her and said yes as they invited her to drink a cocktail with them. The bar was small and there were only a young man and a mother with her child in it. Tegan and the girls named Stacey, Alice, and Lucy sat down at a table in the corner of the room. They ordered some alcoholic drinks and chatted. Tegan knew Sara would be worried so she wrote her a quick massage on her mobile phone: _"Went to a bar. Don't know when I'll come back. Don't wait for me. T.R.Q"_

_**Sara POV**_

After Sara read the message Tegan sent her she felt worried. _Which bar? Is she alone? Does she know how to get back to the Hotel? _All these questions shoot through her brain as she decided to take a walk on the beach and look for Tegan. She let Emy know what she was doing, kissed her on the forehead and left. After a while Sara found the only cocktail bar she could find and went in to search for Tegan. It was not very crowded but there was a group of girls in the corner laughing and clearly having a lot of fun and she could swear she heard Tegan's name echo from there. Slowly she approached the table but there was no sign of Tegan. There were three girls and four seats but one of them was empty. Tegan obviously wasn't there. Sara turned around as one of the girls stood up and looked at Sara in a little bit creepy way. "Are you Sara?" she asked. "Yeah" Sara said and watched the girls surround her. "Oh my god….First we meet Tegan and then Sara." The girls were very excited. "Tegan was here! Where did she go?" A girl with black hair answered: "She had a few drinks with and then said she had to go and left." _She probably is with Emy sitting in the sun. _Sara thought as she left the bar. What she saw next was something she knew could either mean something very good or a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 2:**

_**Sara POV**_

_Is this possible? Is this really…..Lindsey? It can't be. But it's her! _Sara was starring at her as Lindsey came over and hugged her very excited.

"Hey! What a surprise." She said

"Oh …wow… Lindsey, what are you doing here?" Sara replied

"Enjoying the summer with my boyfriend. Are you here with Emy?"

"Yeah… and Tegan's here too" Sara answered still shocked.

Sara thought this summer would be a great opportunity for Tegan to forget Lindsey. But this will make it a lot harder. Sara knew how hard Tegan fell for her and she knew that Lindsey had absolutely no romantic feelings for her but what was worse is that she knew that Tegan will chase her over and over again. Lindsey has no idea how much love she gets from Tegan and that she could turn Tegan into her slave anytime. Tegan would do everything for her and she didn't even notice anything. She never noticed that Tegan sent her songs that were all written for Lindsey.

"Wanna come with me and say hi to Tegan and Emy?" Sara asked. Even though she knew it would be better for Tegan, she couldn't hide Lindsey from her.

"Sure. I haven't seen them in a while, especially Tegan."

Sara led Lindsey to their space under the tree and found Emy and Tegan sitting and drinking beer. She could see Tegan's pain, love, nervousness and confusion trough her eyes as she looked up and focused on Lindsey.

"Hey!" Lindsey shouted excited.

Tegan and Emy jumped up and greeted her. Emy hugged Lindsey but Tegan hesitated.

_**Tegan POV**_

I could feel my breath getting heavier as she came closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't hug back but I was able to smell her shampoo and feel her heart beat against me chest. _What the hell is she doing here?_ I thought to myself as she let go of me. She sat down next to me as she turned her head and smiled.

"Where the hell have you been? You haven't called in a while." She asked and rubbed her shoulder against mine.

"I….I had….there was just some stuff going down and I had barely time to sleep." It was true Tegan spent all day and night thinking about her.

"Ohh…" Lindsey replied "The songs you send me were really good by the way"

"Thank you" Tegan said very quiet.

After a while Sara and Emy left Tegan alone with Lindsey to get some food from the store. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Finally Lindsey spoke. "Wanna go swimming with me?" she asked and Tegan nodded.

Lindsey left her seat and started stripping off her clothes. Tegan turned around because she was afraid she would cum right there on the spot. When she turned again to face Lindsey, Lindsey was in her bikini and Tegan had swimming shorts and a tank top that covered her body. She quietly followed Lindsey into the water. It was cold but Lindsey jumped in without hesitating while Tegan couldn't move deeper into the water.

"Come on, Tegan. I won't wait all day."

"It's too cold. What if I freeze?"

Lindsey giggled

"I'll keep you warm" She answered.

_If you only knew_. Tegan thought to herself.

She took one slow step forward and stopped.

"That's the limit. My feet are already ice." She shouted and smiled at Lindsey.

Lindsey giggled again and came closer to Tegan. She reached for her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Come on, you can do it" She encouraged her.

Suddenly Tegan felt warm. Her blood was boiling and she followed Lindsey who led her into the water. Her soft skin held onto Tegan and even after she let go Tegan could feel her warmth. With Lindsey's help Tegan got her whole body underwater.

"So…What are you doing here?" Tegan asked as they started swimming Deeper into the ocean.

"I'm here with my boyfriend I thought it's a beautiful place, so…"

_Boyfriend? She has a Boyfriend? _

"oh..How long have you been together?"

"5 months next week."

Tegan nodded and tried hard to keep the tears from streaming.

"And what about you? Do you have a Girlfriend?" Lindsey asked curios.

"Eh…no. I don't"

"Wow Tegan Rain Quin the biggest lesbian heartthrob is single." Lindsey mocked.

Tegan nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry. That was a bad thing to say. I was just surprised." Lindsey apologies.

"It's okay. It's kind of my fault that I don't have one" Tegan explained.

"What do you mean?"

Tegan started to panic. _Why did I say that?_

"I was focused on one girl that I knew I couldn't have." Tegan said the truth.

"Did you like her very much?"

"Yeah! I did it wasn't just a crush I fell deep for her. I mean I chased her for four years." Tegan laughed

"Wow that's intense. Why didn't she like you back?"

"She wasn't gay. I'm so embarrassed I even had her as my background on my phone."

Lindsey smiled bright.

"Does she know what you felt?"

"No. I gave her a lot of signals but she didn't get it so I stopped trying before it even started."

"Well that must be a very stupid girl if she didn't notice" Lindsey mentioned.

Tegan did her best to not start laughing, because of how Lindsey made fun of herself without knowing.

"Wait, did you write Call it off for her?" Lindsey asked very serious.

"Yeah" Tegan answered "I wrote every song from The Con for her" She added.

"Wow That's really romantic. Sorry that it didn't work."

"Thanks" Tegan said as they started swimming towards the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 3:**

**Author: I want to thank you for all the reviews so far. I honestly didn't expect them to be as positive as they are. I also want to tell you that this is my first fanfic and that I live in Vienna/Austria so I'm not very good in English. But I try to post at least one chapter every week. Thanks again! ;)**

_**Lindsey POV**_

I was really sorry for Tegan she seemed to like this girl very much. It just wasn't fair that an amazing person like Tegan couldn't have the person see wanted and I could see in her eyes that she still wants this person. She didn't have the luck I had with Michael. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl when I'm with him, when he holds me when he kisses me. I have never been sooo in love before.

Tegan and I reached the beach without saying one word to each other. She looked very sad; I had to cheer her up.

I opened my mouth to say something but got interrupted by two arms grabbing be from behind. I let out a little scream and heard a man laugh. I knew this voice. Michael.

I turned around to face him and placed a kiss on his lips. I looked at Tegan from the corner of my eyes. She was sadder than before. Probably she imagined her and this girl kissing and laughing.

_**Tegan POV **_

As I saw Lindsey kissing this guy I had to look away. I wasn't jealous or angry, I just was very sad. Why couldn't she kiss _me_ like that? Or why couldn't I have a relationship like that? Lindsey seems very happy with him and I, I still can't get over her.

I slowly turned around to leave and get back to Sara and Emy and left the couple alone. As I got back under the tree I spotted Sara and Emy. Sara was reading and Emy was lying in the sun.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked concerned.

That was the moment I realized I was crying. I whipped away the tears.

"Nothing. I was just…"

I couldn't finish the sentence because I simply didn't know what to say.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout behind me as Lindsey and her boyfriend walked towards us.

"Hi" Emy greeted them. "Are you Michael?" She asked the guy standing next to Lindsey with his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you are…?" He reached out his hand.

"Emy" Emy replied and took his hand to shake it.

Then he turned to me and Sara and mentioned with his finger between us.

"Who is Tegan and who is Sara?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

Sara knew I wasn't going to say anything so she answered.

"I'm Sara and this is Tegan"

I said a simple hi.

"You have an amazing woman under your arm. Don't fuck it up." Emy said and giggled.

"He won't" Lindsey said and pressed her lips against his.

I felt my stomach hurt and looked away. Sara realized I was hurt and took my hand. I knew I can count on Sara she has always been my best friend and the only person who could calm me.

I looked up and saw that they were still kissing. I felt a tear run down my cheek and squeezed Sara's hand. She noticed and quickly spoke.

"Emy I need to show Tegan something. We'll meet you in the hotel."

Emy nodded understanding as Sara pulled me away from them. She stopped at the end of the beach next to a big rock and hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered into my ear.

She let go and sat down in the sand and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I did so.

Why am I acting like this? A week ago I promised myself I would get over her but here I am crying over her like a teenager. I rest my head on Sara's shoulder and felt a single tear run down my cheek.

After sitting there in silence she finally spoke.

"Let's get back to the hotel."

I nodded and we made our way back to the building. After we arrived there I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

"If you need anything just tell me."

I heard Sara and nodded. She closed the door and went to her room. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

I felt someone shake my upper arm.

"Hey Tegan wake up!" I heard Emy whisper into my ear.

I slowly open my eyes and look at her.

"We're going to a club and I won't let you be here all by yourself."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Give me 20 Minutes" I told her and got up.

I took a quick shower and put on black jeans, a shirt and a tie.

"Ready?" Sara asked as I got out of the elevator.

"Yeah…I guess" I gave her a small smile.

We got to a gay club and it was very crowded. There were a lot of boys and girls pressing their bodies against each other while moving to the music. We took a table it the back of the club. Sara and Emy had a few drinks and started making out in front of me. I was very uncomfortable and went to the bar to get a drink.

"What can I get you?" The woman who worked at the bar asked very flirtatious.

"Tequila" I said and she smirked.

She handed me the glass and I swallowed the liquid at once.

Honestly I had no idea what I was doing here. I only came because I didn't want to be alone but I'm not in the mood to party. And since Emy and Sara were too focused on each other I was kind of alone. I didn't know the people around me.

"Another one" I told the girl and she handed me another glass.

I drank that one even faster than the other one.

Now I knew why I was here. I wanted to forget Lindsey and her boyfriend. I hate to say that. 'Her boyfriend' that just sounds wrong. She doesn't know what she's missing out on.

"Another one." The girl asked with a devilish grin.

I shake my head.

"Do you want something else? I've got a lot to offer."

That was exactly what I needed.

"Where's the toilet?" I asked sounding innocent.

She pointed with her finger at a door only a few feet away from us. I took her hand and dragged her in. I pinned her against the door and attached my lips to hers. Luckily there was no one in here. I licked her lips and she parted her lips letting my tongue explore her mouth. I felt one of her hands mess up my hair and the other one touch my ass. I moved my hand under the short skirt she was wearing and started caressing her clit. She moaned into my ear. At that moment I was too turned on to stop but I had to. What if someone came in?

"Wanna come to my place?" I whispered in her ear and put more pressure between her legs. She nodded and we got out of the club and into a cab. Minutes later we were in my hotel room.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 4**

_**Lindsey POV**_

_Why did Tegan leave yesterday? She didn't even say goodbye. Maybe she's just ill._

Michael and I are in front of the hotel Emy told me they were staying at. She asked me yesterday if we wanted to go to the beach together and I told her we would come over around 11:30. I am happy to spend time with them but I am happier to see Tegan. I'm never bored when she's around me.

After a few minutes Sara and Emy came walking down the stairs and greeted us. I looked if someone else was behind them but there was no one.

"Where's Tegan?" I asked very curious.

"I don't know…..I'll go to her room and…"

"I can go" I interrupted Sara.

"Ok…its room 32."

I made my way up to the second floor and saw a sign that said '30-40'. I walked in and found Tegan's door. I knocked a few times but nothing happened so I slowly opened it. What I saw first was the bed with two sleeping figures in it. I assumed one of them was Tegan but who is the other one?

"What the fuck?" I accidently said it loud and woke Tegan and another woman.

"Lindsey…" Tegan said with a low voice.

My thoughts were going crazy and I felt kind of JEALOUS? I didn't know what to say so I just turned around and slammed the door shut. It was very loud but I didn't care. All I could think about was Tegan sleeping with this woman. Why did I act like that? She's an adult it's her choice with who she sleeps. But I was angry. Did I have feelings for Tegan? No, I'm with Michael and by the way I'm not gay.

_**Tegan POV**_

What did just happen? Lindsey saw me and Lisa in bed. She looked pretty angry but why? Did I make her jealous? I hope so.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked.

"She's just a friend."

"Are you sure? I think you like her."

"What! Why would you think that?"

"I saw the way you looked at her. You like her don't you?" She gave me a devilish grin.

"You got me. I like her a lot but she's straight and has a boyfriend."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"No"

"Maybe you should tell her and maybe you'll find out something you didn't know about her."

I smiled and she smiled too. I was happy that Lisa wasn't the type of girl that would fight with you. She actually is really nice.

-6 hours later-

After Lisa left I went to the beach and met my friends and Michael. Lindsey didn't look me in the eyes the whole time, we didn't talk and she kept herself at a distance from me.

I had to talk to her and explain but should I do what Lisa said? Should I tell her that I love her?

I slowly made my way to her and sat down next to her.

"Can we talk?" I asked

She looked at me and nodded. I led her to the big rock were Sara held me when I felt broken.

"I'm sorry." I started "I usually don't make stuff like that but I wanted to forget…" I stopped.

"What did you want to forget?" Lindsey asked very curious.

I didn't respond.

"Is it about that girl you like?"

I just nodded my head and looked away.

"You know Tegan I can't imagine those feelings you have for her. They must be really strong but I'm sure that you could have done something less disgusting." She said in an annoyed tone and started to walk away.

I had to do it.

"Lindsey."

She turned around and looked at me still annoyed.

"It's you."

Her mood turned from annoyed to confuse.

"What?" She asked

"You are the girl I want to forget about."


	5. Chapter 5

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the nice reviews and I want to keep the story interesting because I know a lot of people get bored by cheesy stuff and I hope the people who like cheesy stories don't hate me. What do you like more fluff or drama?**

**Enjoy and Review**

_**Tegan POV**_

"You are the girl I want to forget about."

Were my last words before I collapsed in the hot sand. I covered my face with my hands and I hid my tears from Lindsey. She hasn't said a word_. Please Lindsey say something! _Nothing. I looked up to the spot where Lindsey was standing but it was empty. I looked around but I couldn't find her. _She left!_ She hates me. My tears started streaming down faster.

After crying for what seemed like ages I finally stood up and went to a store and got a bottle Jäger Meister and headed to the hotel. I just wanted to drink my pain away. I got into my room and sat down on my bed I didn't even bother taking a glass and drank directly from the bottle. After drinking half of a bottle in an unhealthy speed I felt my head getting light. I drank the rest of the bottle and tried to stand up but fell back into the bed. I tried again and successfully stood up. My feet were shaking and I couldn't walk straight but I still made my way out of my room and hotel and stumbled into the dark night. I had no idea how late it was and honestly I didn't care. I followed a street until I came to a familiar club. I walked in with a smirk and made my way to the bar. I saw Lisa giving some people drinks. She walked over as she saw me.

"Hey Tegan what are you doing here" she asked with a big smile.

"I don't know" I started laughing hysterically.

"Are you drunk?" She asked worried.

"NO!" I shout" just give me Tequila"

"I don't think you should drink it" Lisa said calmly.

"Just give me a glass fucking Tequila" I shouted even louder.

"No Tegan you're wasted!" She shouted back.

"FUCK YOU" I said as I turned around and crushed into a guy.

"Watch out" he said. He was really big and his whole body was tattooed.

"You watch out motherfucker" I wasn't afraid of some dickhead.

"What did you call me?" he asked as he made a few steps towards me.

"I said MOTHERFUCKER. Do you want me to spell it for you" I teased.

Suddenly I felt a grip on my shoulder. His hand was huge and strong. He could throw me across the room if he wanted to but I didn't care.

"Oh did I piss you off? I'm sorry do you want me to call you mom?" I provoked him even more.

At that moment I felt his fist against my face. I turned around and crashed against the bar. Lisa was looking at me, shocked. I gave her a grin then turned around and kicked him in the stomach he stumbled backwards and I hit him in the face a few times. I had a lot anger I needed to get out. I kicked again and he fell to the ground but stood up very fast and punched me into the stomach. The pain made me bend and when I did he lifted his knee and smacked me in the face really hard. I ran at him my fist ready to punch him but I felt arms grab around my waist and the security guard pulled me out of the club. He gave me an angry look and I turned around to leave as I felt light hands on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lisa with water in her eyes. _Why is she crying?_

"Tegan please don't do this again. It fucking scared me." She said and hugged me tight. In that moment I felt the pain and noticed that my nose was bleeding. She pulled back and took a tissue out of her pocket. She cleaned the blood from my face and spoke.

"Do want me to drive you to a hospital?"

"No. Don't. I just want to sleep" I said with a headache.

Suddenly everything around me started to disappear and I hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 6**

_**Lindsey POV**_

After Tegan told me that she had feelings for me I had no idea what to do. I just left her crying in the sand. I was the only one around when she needed someone to make her feel better. _Fuck yourself Lindsey! _I was angry at myself.

I spend the whole time with Michael we went to the beach and to a club and heard something about a fight last night. A drunken girl challenged a big guy with muscles as big as her head and got kicked out of the club. Apparently she was a pretty good fighter because now he has two black eyes and a broken nose but nobody knows what happened to that girl. I think Tegan would have liked her. And again Tegan is on my mind. I should call her and apologies but what if it's too late for that?

_**Tegan POV **_

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my hotel room. I remembered last night and felt the pain again. I noticed I was lying in a big double bed in a room with orange walls and really beautiful pictures. Whoever lives here has an eye for art. I slowly stood up and looked around. There was only one door so I walked through it and found myself in a small living room with a table, a TV and a small couch. Someone sat in the couch and I just saw the back of her head and her beautiful red, long hair. It was Lisa.

"Hey" I said and giggled as she jumped up.

"Hi, you scared me" she said with a hand on her chest.

"Sorry" I said while laughing "Do you live here?"

"Yeah I know it's small and doesn't look very comfortable but the money I make at the club is not enough for a nice apartment."

I simply nodded and looked around. It really wasn't comfortable and it was very small. I sat down on the couch next to Lisa. She looked at me and gave me a worried look.

"How are you feeling?"

"It still hurts but I'm okay" I said and she nodded.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes I'm starving" I said and gave her a smile.

"Come on I know a nice restaurant. You'll like it." She said and took my hand and pulled me up.

I took a look in the mirror and dropped my jaw as I saw that my left eye was black. It looked really bad. Lisa noticed and handed me glasses. I put them on and gave her an asking look.

"You look good" She said.

I smiled and we headed out of her apartment.

_**Sara POV **_

_Where the fuck is she?___I was really worried. I haven't seen Tegan since yesterday. I went to check in her room but all I could find was an empty bottle Jaeger Meister. I tried calling her but she left her phone in the apartment. _What if something bad happened to her? _At that moment I saw the door open and Tegan stepped in. _Thank god_. I got to her and hugged her tight.

"Where the fuck were you?" I asked.

"I was just out for a walk." She answered and quickly turned around and pretended to search something.

"What's up? Are you okay?" I asked very curios.

"Yeah everything's fine" She was lying.

I turned her around to see her face and saw her black eye.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

I hated it when she didn't want to tell me what happened but I understood and let go.

"Oh and I invited a friend to come with us to the beach today. She's going to be here around 11."

"Oh okay." _Who is this girl? _"From where do you know her?"

"We met in that club we were a few days ago. Her name is Lisa she's cool."

I went back to my room and saw Emy watching TV. I sat down next to her on the couch and cuddled into her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Tegan just came home with a black eye and she doesn't want to tell me where that came from."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. Lindsey called her and Michael will be here around 11."

"Tegan told me a girl will come too."

"A girl?" she asked.

"Yeah Tegan met her a few days ago her name's Lisa and Tegan said she's cool."

"Do you think she likes her?"

"Honestly I hope so. Tegan's really messed up because of Lindsey and her boyfriend she deserves a change." I said.

_**Lindsey POV **_

I was really nervous to go to the beach today knowing that Tegan will be there too. It was short after 11 and Michael and I were waiting in front of the girls' hotel. I knew I had to talk to Tegan and I was getting more nervous by every second that passed by.

I finally saw them coming out of the hotel. Sara and Emy walking hand in hand and Tegan behind them but there was someone else with them. It was a girl with long, red hair and a pretty face. I knew her I remembered her from yesterday. She was talking to Tegan and they seemed to have fun.

"Hey guys" They greeted us and the girl walked towards us and first shook Michael's hand and then mine.

"I'm Lisa" She said with a smile. I didn't like her but acted nice.

"I'm Lindsey and this is Michael. It's nice to meet you." I put on a fake smile.

We went to the beach and went to the spot under the palm. We all changed into our bathing stuff and I couldn't help but feel jealous of Lisa. She had a perfect body and her skin was tanned. I looked over to Tegan and saw her checking out Lisa. _Why am I jealous? _I decided it was the perfect time to talk to Tegan.

"Tegan, can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded. She didn't look very happy.

I led her away from everyone else and turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry I left you alone yesterday." I said and I could feel a tear running down my cheek.

"It's okay"

"No it's not I just left you alone when you needed someone. I am an asshole." I was crying.

"No Lindsey don't say that! You're amazing." She said and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I- I was really surprised when you told me and I didn't know what to do."

"I thought you hate me." Tegan said and I felt even worse.

"I can't hate you Tegan. You're the best person I know."

She looked me in the eyes and I felt my heart beating faster. I needed to do something to stop that feeling I had right now so I hugged her but as I felt her chest against mine the feeling grew even stronger. I pulled away and looked into her eyes with my arms still around her neck. She was so close and I couldn't help it anymore. I leaned in.

Our lips were almost touching as I heard a male voice. I pulled back fast thinking it's Michael but saw an big guy with a lot of tattoos and a broken nose looking angry at Tegan. In that moment I remembered the story about the fight they told me yesterday. It all made sense now the guy, Tegan's black eye.

I looked at Tegan and saw fear in her eyes. The man came a few steps closer. Tegan took my hand and started running. I turned around and saw him running after us. _FUCK. _Tegan released my hand and jumped over Sara who was lying on a towel and hid behind Lisa. The man was standing in front of Lisa who was protecting Tegan with her arms keeping the guy away from her.

"Come here. It's not over jet." The man shouted at Tegan.

"Calm down. She was drunk." Lisa shouted back at him.

"Stay out of this bitch" He said and Michael, Sara, Emy and I went next to Lisa and Tegan.

"Do you really want to challenge all of us?" Michael asked in a low voice.

The man looked at us and then pointed to Tegan.

"Watch yourself! Or I'll have to beat you up again." He said as he motioned to his eye.

"She got you pretty good too." I said in her defense and scratched my nose.

"Are you defending your little girlfriend?" He asked and stepped closer to me.

"She's my girlfriend." I heard Michael saying and the man gave me a stupid grin.

"Oh really then way did they suck each other's faces just a few minutes ago?" He said while turning around and leaving.

I felt everybody looking at me and I had problems with breathing. I looked at Michael and saw sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Is it true?" He asked with tears filling his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 7**

**I hope you don't hate me for what I did in this chapter but it keeps the story interesting.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW**

_**Tegan POV**_

"Is it true?" He asked with tears filling his eyes.

My heart stopped beating and I was very nervous about what Lindsey was going to say. _Will she tell the truth?_ I hoped so. I wanted her to say that she loves me and I wanted her to break up with him. But I was disappointed as she spoke.

"No it's not true." I felt my heart sink.

"I do not have any feelings for Tegan." Now it was scratched.

"She's just a friend and I'm not even gay." And now she ripped it out.

I held back my tears. I knew I was selfish by wanting her to end a relationship that made her happy but wasn't she the one who leaned in to kiss me? I felt someone taking my hand and looked up to see Lisa giving me a sympathy look. She was truly amazing and I was very thankful that I get to know her.

_**Lisa POV **_

I saw Tegan's look and it broke my heart. How could Lindsey not like her? She is the nicest, funniest and sexiest person I met. To be honest I was jealous of Lindsey that she had this kind of effect on Tegan. She could make her happy in one moment and miserable in the next moment. If I had the power to do that I would make her happy every second of her life. Tegan is special and I knew that from the moment I saw her. When she looked into my eyes I wanted to feel her. No other girl made me feel this way by just looking at me.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid to believe him. I love you." Michael said and leaned in to kiss Lindsey. I felt Tegan flinch and knew I had to bring her away from them.

"Do you want some coffee?" I didn't even wait for her answer and pulled her to the next bar. We sat down in on a table in the corner of the room and ordered coffee.

"I'm so sorry, Tegan" I broke the silence.

"It's okay. I just want to go home." She said with a shaky voice.

We drank our drinks and went to the hotel. We went into her room and she went straight to the bed. I was about to leave her alone as I heard her soft voice.

"Please don't go. I don't want to be alone."

Instead of answering I laid down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. I wanted to feel her lips on mine but I knew that what we had was just a one nightstand and nothing more. She hasn't moved for a while and I thought she was asleep I turned around my back turned to her as I felt her put her arm around me. A smile crossed my face and I took it and held it tight. Slowly I drifted off.

When I woke up it was dark outside and Tegan's arm was still around me. I needed to see her face so I carefully turned around. Her eyes were open and she was staring at me with a grin.

"Hey" She whispered.

"Hi" I replied.

"Thank you" She said her smile fading.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here when I needed somebody." Her smile came back.

"Sure thing" I smiled too.

Suddenly I felt tension build up between us and our faces were pulled together like two magnets. Before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine and after a second her tongue was wrestling mine. Those lips made me go crazy once and they did it again. She turned me on my back and hovered over me our mouths not separating once. Her right hand found its way under my shirt and rested on my stomach. The feeling of her skin on mine made me moan into the kiss and I felt her lips curl into a smile. I once did this with Tegan but this time felt different. Maybe because she wasn't drunk? My thoughts were interrupted by her knee pressing against my already wet entrance. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Please…" I moaned out.

It was ridiculous how much I needed her touch by now. She slowly started kissing down my jaw and then my neck. Her hands were grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head exposing my bra. She reached her hands on my back played with my bra unsuccessfully trying to open it.

"It opens from the front" I said and started laughing at the expression she made.

Her hands were now between my breasts finding the zipper and opening it. She pulled it over my shoulders letting it slid down my arms and then threw it on the floor. Her mouth was sucking on my nipples and her hand traveled down between my thighs slowly caressing my clit trough my pants. She took off her own shirt and then her pants and underwear. She unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off my legs. The only things covering my most sensitive part were my panties but they were off in a second and Tegan was kneeling between my legs. She looked up to my and our eyes met. God I felt like a virgin again. I closed my eyes out of embarrassment. I stirred when I felt her hot breath and short after her tongue on my clit. Her slow movements made me need more.

"Don't tease me Tegan…"

With that her tongue was inside me thrusting in and out making me arch my back. She crawled up my body and looked me right into the eyes as I felt two fingers pushing inside me.

"Fuck…" I screamed because of the pleasure.

I had to make her feel the way she makes me feel so I pushed two fingers inside her and pulled and pushed at the same time as her. Her moans made me smile and her warm breath on my ear made me even hotter.

"Shit… "I knew she was about to come and so was I.

"I'm gonna…" were my last words before my liquids spilled all over the sheets and seconds after that I felt Tegan's run down my hand. She collapsed over me and rolled to the side. I rolled over to her, put my arm over her stomach and rested my head on her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing down and so was mine. She gently pulled the covers over us and kissed me one last time before falling asleep. I cuddled into her and fell asleep with the thought: Was it just a random fuck or does she like me?


	8. Chapter 8

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 8**

_**Tegan POV**_

I woke up in the morning to the sound of the shower running. The events of yesterday streamed through my mind. Lindsey denying her feelings towards me and Lisa making me feel better. The shower went off and Lisa stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her body.

"Hey" I said a little bit louder than I should have and saw her jump.

"Stop scaring me!" She shouted while laughing.

"I'm sorry" I replied.

I saw her put on shorts and a shirt and sit down on the bed next to me.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and her tone made me worry. I simply nodded and waited for her question.

"What happened yesterday…. Did you only do it because you were sad about Lindsey or do you like me?"

"I don't understand" I was very confused.

"Am I your sex-toy?" She said annoyed and looked me right into the eyes.

_Was she my sex-toy? _

"I don't know" I wanted to slap myself for the answer. She slowly stood up and put on her shoes. I hurt her before I could do anything she left the room. I would have run after her but I had no clothes on. _Fuck Tegan what did you do? She is the best person you met in years and you let her go like that. _I put on a tee-shirt and black jeans. I stormed through the door and slammed into a woman. I looked up to see Sara and Emy holding hands their smiles fading as they see my tears streamed face. _Why can't I have what they have?_

"Emy go to our room. I'll be here with Tegan." Sara said and started pushing me back into my room. She closed the door behind her and sat me down on the bed.

"What happened? I just saw Lisa running out the hotel she looked upset." She asked quiet.

"I have to talk to her." I jumped up ready to chase her but Sara gripped my arm and pulled me back on the bed.

"She said she doesn't want to see you." Her words felt like a knife being stitched into my chest. I started crying again and felt Sara's arm around my shoulder.

"What happened? Is it because of Lindsey?"

"Lisa asked me if she only was my sex-toy and I said I didn't know. God how stupid was I?"

"So you had sex last night?" She asked and I nodded. Sara had a wide grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, Emy just earns me some money." I laughed and again Sara managed to make me feel better.

"But seriously find a way to talk to Lisa because you fucked up big time." She was serious again. I fell into the bed and put my arms over my head. I felt something strange and took it and looked at it. It was Lisa's bra. Sara gave me a devilish grin and said.

"Damn it opens from the front. That's sexy I guess someone has to return it to her" I grinned back and made my way to her apartment but I realized the last time I was there I drank a lot and had no idea where I was going. _Damn! Where does she live? _

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I don't know where she lives." Sara shook her head.

"Typically Tegan. Do you know where she works?"

"Yeah she works at the club we were the first night here."

"It opens at 9. I guess we're gonna party tonight." Sara said and hopped out of my room. "Meet me in the lobby at 9".

_**Lisa POV**_

It was 8:30 pm the club opens in half an hour. I was not in the mood to work. _How could Tegan do this to me? She used me for sex! _Sometimes I wished I was Lindsey and not me. Lindsey was stupid for not liking Tegan. I thought I finally met the right person. It just felt so right and I know it was way too soon but I loved Tegan very much. I wanted a life with her and maybe a family. I usually was not the kind of girl who just falls in love with a stranger but Tegan was different.

The club started to fill but everything in my mind had to do with Tegan. I handed a tall young guy his drink and turned around just to find Tegan leaning against the bar with sorrow in her eyes. _God why me? _I walked up to her and asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in private?" She asked.

"No! I have to work we can talk here" I said annoyed.

"Alright" She started "I'm sorry about earlier. It was stupid to say that I didn't know what you are to me because the truth is you mean so much to me I can't even tell. You're the best person I met in years and I like you very much."

My eyes were watery. _Oh god could she be any more perfect? _I took her shirt and pulled her into a deep kiss. She returned it and I felt her smile against my lips and I smiled too. She pulled away and put her lips to my ear.

"And next time don't forget this." She took a bra out of her pocket. My bra! I grabbed it fast from her hand and hid it in my purse. I felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment and Tegan let out the cutest giggle ever.

"I also wanted to ask you if you would like to do something on Friday." She asked with a gummy smile.

_God that was so adorable! _

"Like a date?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah like a date" She was blushing.

"I would love to go on a date with you." Her face lit up and I wrote my number down on a small paper and handed it to her.

"See ya" She said as she walked away.

This was officially the best day of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 9**

_**Lindsey POV**_

I haven't seen Tegan in a while and I can't blame her if it's on purpose. I fucked up big time. How could I say that I didn't have any feelings for her because I have. Tegan is the best person I have ever met and I fucked her up. I need to talk to her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming closer. I felt lips on my neck and heavy hands on my waist. I turned my head and saw Michael directly in the eyes. He slowly pushed me down on the couch.

"Wait! Michael" I said not wanting to do this with him.

He just gave me a confused look and continued.

"No!" I said quiet but he didn't stop. "Michael I said no!" This time I screamed at him and pushed him off of me.

"What's wrong with you Lindsey you've acted weird since we left the beach two days ago!" he screamed back at me.

"I….I like…" Why is it so hard for me to say out loud?

"What Lindsey?" Michael seemed annoyed.

"I like …Tegan" His eyes filled with anger and hate.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked with an angry tone.

"I'm so sorry but I can't ignore the feelings I have towards her." Tears were filling my eyes as he stood up and turned around to leave his last words were "Tegan Quin I'm going to fucking kill you".

_**Lisa POV**_

Tegan will be here in 10 minutes to pick me up for our day. I'm very nervous. I haven't had a date in a long time especially with someone as attractive and funny as Tegan. That's why I decided to wear my favorite black cocktail dress. It shows enough skin to make people go crazy but not that much to be mistaken for a prostitute. My heart skipped a beat as I heard a knock on the door. Without even asking who it was I opened the door and with a huge smile and was greeted by an amazing woman. She wore tight black jeans and a white shirt with a black tie. _Don't get wet! _Her jaw dropped and I noticed her starring at my body but mostly at my breasts.

"Wow you look…hot" She said and her cheeks were turning red.

"Thanks! You look _hot_ yourself" I said playfully while turning red myself.

After 15 minutes we arrived at an expensive restaurant. I have never been there because I couldn't afford it but Tegan really wanted to go. We found a nice table and ordered our food.

"So…what do you do?" asked her

"Oh, I'm in a band." She answered and I looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm serious." She laughed at how stupid my face looked.

"Really?" I asked still doubtful.

"Yeah, Sara and I have a band called Tegan and Sara"

"Do you sing or what do you do?"

"Sara and I both sing play guitar and keyboard."

"You are kidding me?" I just couldn't believe it.

Tegan looked around and her eyes stopped at the corner of the restaurant. I looked over and saw a piano and a guitar leaning against the wall.

"You want me to prove it to you?" She said and I raised my eyebrow as she stood up and went to the corner of the room. She took the guitar and sat down on the stool next to it. She checked if it was tuned and started playing.

_**Lindsey POV **_

After Michael left I tried to call Tegan but with no success. So I left my room and headed straight to Tegan's hotel room. I knocked a few times but nothing happened. I tried to open the door but it was locked. _Damn Tegan I need to talk to you! _I sat down on the floor and decided that I'm waiting for her.

_What am I going to say? First I have to apologies for denying my feelings for her. Then I have to tell her that I want to be with her. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see Sara walk out of her room. I let out a disappointed sigh.

"Lindsey… What are you doing here?" She asked curious.

"I need to talk to Tegan. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah… she went to the restaurant across the street from the hotel you stay in." She said and I immediately got up and started running toward the staircase. I heard Sara shout something after me but I ignored it, I needed to get to Tegan. I quickly hired a taxi told the driver the destination. The ride was short and after I paid him I jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the restaurant. As I entered a big room I heard a familiar sound and there she was with a guitar on her lap. The words came out of her mouth and everybody in the room was starring at her.

I felt you in my legs

Before I ever met you

And when I laid beside you

For the first time I told you

I feel you in my heart

And I don't even know you

Her voice sounded so beautiful but her eyes were starring at someone. I looked into the same direction and saw Lisa sitting at a table and watching Tegan perform with a stupid grin on her face. This sight broke my heart. Tegan sang a song she wrote for me to another woman.

_Why am I surprised she was there when Tegan needed someone, I wasn't. _

I felt my eyes start to get wet and turned around quickly to leave. Obviously Tegan moved on. I'm happy for her she finally forgot me. With that thought my heart broke into million tiny pieces.

_**Please tell me what you think and if anyone wants to make a story with me feel free to text me. **_


	10. Chapter 10

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 10**

_**Tegan POV**_

That was the best first date I've ever had. It was kind of a relief that Lisa had no idea I was in a band. For a second I thought she only liked me because I was in one. I'm really happy I met her I haven't thought about Lindsey the whole day and even when I think about her I don't have any romantic feelings. I finally moved on.

After I sang nineteen to Lisa, we ate our dinner and I brought her back home. At the door we had a heavy make out session and afterwards I went back to the hotel and threw myself into the bed with a smile on my face. The next morning Sara woke me by jumping onto my bed and asking million questions about my date with Lisa. After I told her everything we made our way to the beach. We met Lisa in the lobby and went to our regular spot. I haven't seen Emy the whole day. Sara said she had some things to take care of.

_**Emy POV**_

_Lindsey acted weird yesterday and why wasn't Michael with her? Something is wrong and I'm going to find out what it is. _

I told Sara I would meet them at the beach later and went to Lindsey's hotel.

"Excuse me, in which room is Lindsey Byrnes?" I asked the man who worked at the reception. He typed something into his computer and looked up to me.

"It's room 9, first floor." He answered and pointed to the elevator. I thanked him and made my way up to Lindsey's room.

When I reached the door I heard someone crying. I knocked a few times then tried to open it but the door was locked.

"Come on Lindsey! I know you're in here" I shouted and heard a few sounds from the other side of the door but nothing happened.

"Lindsey, Open the door!" I said wanting to help her.

After a few minutes I heard the key turn in the lock and the door opened an inch. I could only see Lindsey's eyes, they were filled with tears.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

She answered by opening the door and stepping to the side to make place for me to walk through. I turned around waiting for her to explain it to me.

"So…" She started "Why are you here?" She clearly tried to hide her that she was crying but her eyes and her shaky voice forbid her to success.

"Lindsey who are you kidding? I know something is wrong and don't act like everything's fine."

"I….I broke up with Michael." She said and my eyes grew bigger.

"Lindsey I'm so sorry" I hugged her tight.

"It's okay. I'm happy it is over." She said and her tone was kind of _happy_?

"Then why are you crying?" I was very confused.

"It's not because of him." She stated "It's…." Her head sunk and she started to cry again. I put an arm around her and sat her down on the bed.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." I tried to calm her. "You can tell me."

"I….Tegan….I was…an asshole….and now it's too late" _Wait what does Tegan have to do with this?_

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Michael because I….I love Tegan." My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! I knew it! You have to tell her!"

"NO! Emy please don't tell her!" She said.

"Why not then you can finally be together?"

"I wanted to tell her yesterday but she was on a date with Lisa and it looked like they were having a good time and Tegan sang nineteen to her and she moved on she doesn't care about me anymore." Lindsey said while almost panicking before bursting into tears again.

"Lindsey, Tegan loves you and I think if you're honest to her she will choose you. Lisa is just a distraction."

"No I saw it Emy. She is totally into her."

"Then you have to fight for her. Like she did for you and she got you didn't she?" I was fangirling over Tegan and Lindsey getting together for a long time and I won't let a girl from a bar destroy my perfect ship.

"You think?" she asked still unsure.

"Yes and I will help you." I said as I stood up and went to her suitcase.

I searched around and looked at several dresses and bikinis. I picked out a black dress showing more of her breasts than it should but not too much.

"This will make Tegan go crazy." I handed her the dress and the matching bikini and smirked.

"This is insane" She said and shook her head.

"You want her or not?" at this she immediately took the clothes and went into the bathroom. _Oh I can't wait to see Tegan's face._

_**Sara POV **_

Emy send me a massage and explained everything that happened including the sexy dress part. I felt sorry for Lisa I knew Tegan couldn't resist Lindsey. They both seemed to get along pretty good, she was nice and looked good but Lindsey is the girl that made Tegan act like a maniac and a stalker. Tegan had a lot girlfriends but I know Lindsey is different because Tegan had not let go of her for four years.

Just as I decided to walk around on the beach Lindsey and Emy appeared. Lindsey walked up behind Tegan who did not notice their arrival.

"Hi" She said with a very sexy tone in her voice and Tegan turned around. As soon as she looked at Lindsey her jaw dropped and her eyes traveled down to Lindsey's boobs. She quickly looked up pretending that never happened and turned redder than a tomato.

"Hi…" She stuttered "Where…um…Where is Michael?"

"I broke up with him" Lindsey answered while playing with her necklace and it drove Tegan crazy.

"Why?" She asked.

"The flame just wasn't there anymore."

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with him or anything"

"I like it when you get me in trouble" Lindsey said and turned around to join us on the blanket. She swung her hips and Tegan's eyes were glued to her butt.

_**Tegan POV **_

_Is she doing this on purpose? Damn I think she saw me looking at her. Wow today's a hot day isn't it?_

"I'm going to buy something to drink from the store. You need something?" I heard Lisa say and turned around to face her.

"No I'm fine"

She shrugged and left me alone trying to avoid Lindsey's….body.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said and made my way as I heard Lindsey's voice.

"I have to go too" She said and stood up following me.

We entered the bathroom and nobody was in there. After Lindsey closed the door I felt her arms spinning me around and pressing me against the wall. _Damn I'm wet! _She looked me in the eyes and slowly inched her face closer to mine. Her breath was on my lips and her hips were pressing against mine. Our lips were about to touch as the door swung open and Lisa Stood in the middle of the room with anger in her eyes.

"I fucking knew it!" She shouted at me and left the bathroom.

"Lindsey that was on purpose, wasn't it?" I said bitter. "You don't like her don't you? You can't stand that I moved on!" Now I was screaming and she let go of me taking a few steps back.

"It's not like that!" She screamed back.

"Then what is it?"

She wanted to say something but closed her mouth again. _I have to talk to Lisa._

I gave Lindsey an annoyed look and turned around to leave quickly.

"Tegan, it's because I love you!"

I froze in my track. _She loves me?_


	11. Chapter 11

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 11**

_**Tegan POV**_

I stood frozen for what feels like hours. After a while I heard Lindsey talk again.

"And I'm sorry I denied my feelings towards you and…and I broke up with Michael because I want to be with you." Her voice was shaking. I slowly turned around to face her. I didn't know what to say so she spoke again.

"And if you choose her I will wait for you and if she ever hurts you I will fucking break her in half. Because you know what; I'm in love with you!"

Tears were creeping up my eyes.

"You don't know how happy you made me right now" were my last words before she stepped closer and hugged me tight. I was crying, not because I was sad but because I was very happy.

We stood there like that for a couple minutes before I spoke again.

"Let's get out of here. The smell is killing me."

She let out a small laugh and removed her arms from around my neck. We stepped out of the small room and headed back to the tree where Sara and Emy were waiting for us. As we came closer the curiosity in their faces grew. They stopped their conversation and looked at Lindsey with raised eyebrows. I looked at Lindsey and she took my hand while smiling at Emy. Emy's face lit up and she jumped up and gave us both a hug.

"My plan worked" She said while jumping up and down. _I knew it!_

I could see Lindsey's cheek turning red and the smile getting brighter.

After two more hours of sitting around and Emy asking million questions we packed our stuff and went back to the hotel.

_**Lindsey POV**_

We arrived at the hotel and Tegan invited me to come in with her but I couldn't I had to pack for the flight tomorrow. I kind of hoped since Michael is gone that Tegan would like to come with me to L.A. but I forgot to ask her before I went to my hotel so I decided to send her a text message.

_**LB: Hi**_

_**TRQ: Hey! What's up?**_

_**LB: I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come to LA with me since I have two tickets and I only need one.**_

_**TRQ: Sounds great. I got bored here already so sure I'd love to come with you.**_

_**LB: Great! I will pick u up at 5:30 p.m.**_

I couldn't wait for Tegan to come to LA with me and stay at my apartment for a while.

-Next day-

I called a taxi and we drove to Tegan's hotel. She was standing in front of the building and after she loaded her luggage into trunk she sat down next to me. To be honest I was nervous sitting next to her. We didn't discuss what we are. Are we dating? Are we together? The whole ride we didn't talk much and it didn't change as we arrived at the airport and got on the plane. It was very quiet but I felt safe near her. Why did I never notice how beautiful she is? As we sat down into our seats I made myself comfortable because I knew this was going to be a long flight. I took my book out of my purse and started reading. Every now and then I looked over at Tegan and gave her a sweet smile. After 30 minutes I looked over and she was asleep. My eyes starred at her hand which was lying on her lap. I really want to hold it. Isn't it weird that we admitted our feelings for each other and we haven't kissed yet? _Calm down Lindsey! You are too scared to hold her hand you are not ready to kiss her, or?_ I let go of the book and slowly moved my hand to Tegan's. I touched her skin and suddenly I had a lot of confidence. I took her hand and squeezed it. A smile crept up her face even though she was still asleep. _This is so cute! _I thought as I inched my body closer to hers and carefully rested my head on her shoulders. I immediately fell asleep in Tegan's arms.

I felt my shoulder being shaken and opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I could see was Tegan's face. She smiled and leaned closer to whisper into my ear.

"We arrived" Her voice was so sexy it was killing me.

I looked at my hand and noticed that our hands were still holding each others. She noticed and started making cycles with her thumb on the back of my hand.

About two hours later we arrived at my apartment and were standing in front of the door. I took out my keys and turned the lock. After I closed the door behind us I felt a grip on my upper arm. In a second I was being pressed against the wall. I dropped my bags and put my fingers trough the belt loops of Tegan's pants and pulled her closer. She looked at me for a while and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the neck and brought her lips to mine. _Finally!_ Our lips were touching and it felt amazing.

_**Tegan POV**_

Her lips were soft and my cunt was wet. I had to do something about that. I deepened the kiss and she stuck her tongue into my mouth. I was already very turned on and it seemed like Lindsey was too. I pressed my hips into hers and she moaned into my mouth. Slowly I pressed my knee between her legs and she whispered in my ear.

"Bedroom…. First door left"

I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom never parting our lips.

I struggled with the doorknob but the door swung open at no time. I carefully laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Her eyes said 'I want you now' but I wasn't sure if it would be the right time. She has never done this before with another woman. _Should I do it or not?_ My question was answered as I felt someone grip my shoulders and pull me off of Lindsey and slam me against the floor.

"Michael!" I heard Lindsey scream and at the same time I felt fists punching me body. I managed to stand up and as I wanted to punch back I froze in my track. _Fuck!_

"Stand back or I'll shoot you fucking head off!" He said and my heart stopped. Lindsey was screaming and crying. My eyes starred at the gun in his hand and I felt like this was the end of everything.


	12. Chapter 12

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 12**

Lindsey had no idea what to do so she jumped up and threw herself at Michael. Boom! He tried to escape from Lindsey's arms and shoot again but this time Lindsey heard a groan. She immediately let go of Michael and rushed over to Tegan.

"Tegan!" Lindsey panicked. Tegan just arched her body because of the pain. Lindsey searched the bullet wound on Tegan's body and felt relieved that she wound it on Tegan's leg. But Tegan's pain was unbelievable and Lindsey felt the anger come up in her.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed and turned her head just to find out that she and Tegan were alone.

"Ah…shit" Tegan pressed her leg into her chest and shut her eyes.

_**Lindsey POV**_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the ambulance. It only took them 4 minutes to come through the door and take care of Tegan. Her whole body was sweaty and her breathing was very irregular. Before I could process what was going on, I was at the hospital waiting to hear about Tegan as I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone and looked at the callers ID. It was Sara.

"Hello"

"Hey Lindsey I tried to call Tegan a few times but she didn't pick up so I called you to ask if you arrived healthy."

My eyes began to tear up. All I could think about was the pain I put Tegan through. Because of me she's in the hospital and her leg is injured and maybe it is even worse than I thought.

"Lindsey?"

"Ehm…. When we arrived at my place…Tegan…She got shoot in the foot. We're at the hospital."

"Oh my god… how bad is it?"

"I don't know they haven't told me anything" My voice was shaking.

"Ok…Shit…We are gonna be there in a few hours. Call as soon as you know anything." In her voice I could hear that she was crying.

"Ok Sara I will"

With this I hung up, the tears still in my face. _How could I fuck up everything so bad?_

_**Tegan POV**_

I was walking throw a dark street. I couldn't see anything but I could hear footsteps following me. As I turned around they stopped. I started running but the noises kept getting louder and louder. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around only to hear a loud shot.

My eyes flew open and jumped up immediately but fell to the floor as I felt a strong pain in my leg.

"Fuck!" I groaned rubbing my leg with my hands. I looked around and found myself on the floor of a hospital room and my leg wrapped with a bandage. Memories of what happened floated throw my mind and I felt anxiety grow inside me. The last thing I remember is Lindsey screaming hysterically. _What if something happened to her? _

I needed to know Lindsey was alright before I could do anything else. I propped myself up leaning against the bed. I looked around for crutches but couldn't find any. Not caring if my leg will hurt I made my way to the door. Each time I took a step forward it felt like I was pushing a giant needle further inside my foot. Finally I reached the door and swung it open. Incapable of dealing with the pain anymore, I dropped to the floor, falling flat against my chest.

"Tegan?" I heard a familiar voice say as I felt someone pull me up from the ground and carry me back into the room.

"Tegan what are you doing?" She said as I tried to tear myself off of Sara's grip.

"I have to know if Lindsey's okay." I was about to jump up and run out but the pain made my collapse. Before I could hit the ground Sara wrapped her arms around me and pulled me up again.

"She called me, she's alright. Don't worry about her." Her words calmed me and I didn't fight back as she led me to the bed and sat me down.

"Where is she?" I asked relieved.

"She's in the waiting room with Emy. Do you want me to get her?" She asked while looking me in the eyes. I nodded and she left the room with telling me that she'll be back with Lindsey and Emy.

Only a few minutes later the door opened and my friends came in. Lindsey ran to me and hugged me tight kissing my cheek multiple times.

"Are you okay? Do you need something? I will get you whatever you want? Even if it's something like…" I get her to stop talking by pressing my lips against hers passionately. She returned the kiss and pulled me closer to her by gripping my gown.

"Guys we're still here!" Sara said with disgust while covering her eyes. I chuckle at her reaction and turn my gaze back to Lindsey whose face looked like she had a sun burn. She looked down at her feet clearly embarrassed that she got too carried away. I took her hand and led her to sit down next to me. She did and leaned her head against my shoulder putting her hand on my thighs. Her touch made me heat up in my nether regions and I put on my best poker face to hide it from Emy and especially Sara. She would mock me for the rest of my life.

_**Emy POV **_

It hurts seeing Tegan so weak but I'm happy that she and Lindsey finally are together. I know this might sound creepy but I wish Sara wouldn't have stopped their make out session. We should have just left the room and leave these two lovebirds do their thing. Tegan is my best friend and she always tells me everything. Not even Sara knows how much Lindsey really means to Tegan.

Dark memories came into my mind.

_Tegan and I were supposed to meet in front of her apartment in LA. I was waiting for her over ten minutes so I decided to go and check on her. I got into the elevator and rode to the second floor. I knocked on the door to her apartment a few times but nothing happened so I slowly pushed the door open. I stepped into her living room finding that it's empty. I pulled out my cell-phone dialing Tegan's number. I heard it ring from the bedroom and went in unprepared of what I found. Tegan was lying in her bed face down with blood all over her arm. I rushed to the bed and turned Tegan's lifeless body around to lie on her back. _

"_Tegan!" I screamed while shaking her body. The blood was all over my palms. In her bed I found what caused all the blood and cuts on Tegan's arms and even on her legs. It was a razor blade. My heart stopped beating and I shook Tegan's body even harder. Suddenly she stirred and her eyes opened a bit. Tears of relive escaped my eyes. She looked at me and her eyes started to water. _

"_She has a boyfriend." She said quiet. _

"_What! Who?" I asked while pulling a tissue out of my pocket and cleaning her cuts._

"_Lindsey. I can't. I need her by my side!" She started crying and I wrapped my arms around her crying into her chest. _

_I had to promise Tegan not to tell Sara but she had to promise me to go to therapy. She has gone there ever since and it was working. _

A single tear was running down my face. I was proud of her.


	13. Chapter 13

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 13**

Sorry it takes so long to update but school always gets in the way and I'm sorry if the last chapters turned out too much or were boring but I plan on giving Tegan and Lindsey some time alone before drama comes up.

Please review and enjoy

_**Lindsey POV**_

Two weeks passed since Tegan got out of the hospital and we decided to go to Vancouver because Tegan felt uncomfortable in my apartment. She couldn't stop thinking of what happened and even though she denied it I knew she was scared and shocked. I still think it's my entire fault.

We were outside Tegan's house and I was amazed by the how big it is. Tegan never told me she had a big house with a pool and even a little sport area with goals and a hoop.

"Wow you never told me you lived in a palace" I comment with my mouth wide opened. She giggled and turned me around so I looked her directly in the eyes. We stood like that for a minute until she spoke up.

"You never told me you had diamonds in your eyes" My cheeks turned red and I felt the butterflies in my stomach go crazy.

"Will you always get red when I compliment you?" Tegan teased.

"Shut up" I said while hitting her shoulder playfully. She inched her face closer to mine and soon I felt her lips on mine. I felt it in many places and took the kiss further but Tegan stopped me.

"Hold on!" She whispered

"Why?" I whispered back out of breath.

"First of all we are in public and my neighbor is a creep and second my mom is coming over in about an hour." My heart stopped beating. _HER MOM!_

"Your mom is coming over! Why didn't you tell me sooner I could have dressed differently and put on makeup and…" I was interrupted by Tegan's lips on mine. She slowly pulled away and looked me in the eyes with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry. My mom will love you and do you know why?" She asked and I sighted a little bit annoyed.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I love you" Tegan said and hugged me warmly. The annoyance and every doubt I had were gone and joy replaced them.

"Let's go inside" she said.

She took my hand and led me up the porch to the front door. After fiddling with the key she finally opened the door and gestured me to step in first I did as I was told and found myself in a big hall. There were multiple doors on each side of the wall and a staircase at the end of the hall. Next to the stairs was a door that led to the garden.

"Are you up for a tour?" Tegan asked. I nodded still amazed by how big this place is.

She opened the first door on the left side of the hallway.

"This is the living room. You can watch TV or turn on the juke box or whatever anytime you want."

"You have a juke box?" I asked even more amazed now.

"Yeah, I always wanted to have one so I bought one."

We walked back into the hallway and opened the next door. It led to a kitchen. A big kitchen. The room next to the kitchen was a small bathroom.

On the opposite side of the hall Tegan opened a door and let me step inside. It's a studio with guitars, keyboards, drums and microphones. There's a mixing table and a recording room too.

"This is my favorite room. If I'm not sleeping on using the bathroom, I'm here writing, playing or just sitting around on the floor." She said with a big smile on her face. We left the room and Tegan headed upstairs I followed and found myself in another long hallway. She pointed to the nearest doors, one on the left and one on the right side.

"These are guestrooms. And there", she pointed to a door next to the right guestroom. "That's the big bathroom." We walked to a door at the end of the hall next to the bathroom. "That's my bedroom." She said simply and opened the door on the opposite side.

"This is my second favorite room. My rehearsal room or as I call it `The TeeTee Concert hall`" She informed me and I had to giggle and was curious about what the teetee concert hall is. After she opened the door I saw it. It was a big room, probably the biggest room in this house, with a small stage at the end. On the stage were drums, two guitars, a bass guitar and keyboards. In the corners you can see chairs and show-lights. This indeed was a concert hall.

"Sometimes when I have parties and Sara's here too we play a few songs here"

"I hope you invite me to one of your parties." I said and winked at her.

"You're always welcome here" I grabbed her neck and pulled her face closer to mine. I took her lower lip in my mouth and put my arms around her neck pulling her even closer. We never had sex together but I had the feeling it would change today. Our mouths parted and our tongues were wrestling for dominance. Tegan won easily and pushed me back against the wall. I linked my legs behind her back and held onto her neck with my arms while she pressed her hips into the space between my legs. She pulled my away from the wall and carried me into her bedroom. She gently laid my down on her bed and hovered over my. Her leg between mine, slowly pressing against my wet centre. Her had traveled down to my belt and started undoing it. Then she started playing with the zipper of my pants. She slowly pulled it open and put her hand inside my pants. My heart was beating like crazy at her touch and I dug my nails into her back. Her middle finger pressed against my mound ready to enter as we heard the bell ringing. _Damn it's her mom._

_**Tegan POV**_

Mom always had the best timing. It's not the first time she interrupted a heated moment. I hopped off the bed and went downstairs to open the door. As I did my mom just walked in searching for something.

"Where is my future daughter in law?" She asked with big eyes.

"Wow mom calm down. Lindsey and I were only together for a month. I don't think we're ready for that." I said defensive.

"Tegan please don't fuck this up! I'm sick of having to meet new girlfriends every time I visit you." She said serious.

"Lindsey is different" I said.

"She better is if she risked your life."

"What?" I never told her I was in hospital.

"Sara called me. How come you never mentioned it when I asked what you've done lately?" I was defeated.

"Because I knew you wouldn't give Lindsey a fair chance if you knew I got shot" I snapped.

In that moment I heard steps coming down the stairs. Lindsey slowly approached my mom and reached out to shake her hand. My mom politely shook it and gave Lindsey a smile.

"I'm Sonia."

"Nice to meet you I'm Lindsey" I was thankful my mom acted normal in front of Lindsey the day passed without any awkward situations until we started watching a movie in which the main character got shot while trying to protect his love. An awkward silence filled the room. Lindsey took my hand and squeezed it hard as the scene came where the girlfriend collapsed on the floor next to the man who got shot and started crying hysterically. I felt Lindsey stir next to me and immediately turned my head to look at her. Tears were all over her face and she hugged my tight crying out loud. I put my arm around her while mom sat down on a chair in front of us and rubbed Lindsey's back.

"Tegan…I'm so sorry…I…It's my entire fault…everything" She muttered into the crotch of my neck. I ran my hand through her hair and tried to calm her.

"Shhh… That's not true Lindsey. You have nothing to do with what happened but you have something to do with the fact that I have never seen Tegan happier that when she's with you" I heard mom say and I was totally surprised by her words. Lindsey looked into my mom's eyes and suddenly hugged her tight. My mom gave me a warm smile and I smiled back.

After Lindsey calmed down, mom decided to head home because it was already after midnight. At the door she told me she wanted to speak to me outside. I told Lindsey I'd come in, in a few minutes.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked unsure if I wanted to know.

"About Lindsey" She said and I sighted.

"Mom I don't think there's anything to talk about. In my eyes she is perfect and I would risk my life for her any day."

"I know and that's why I think she's perfect for you Tegan." She said with a grin on her face. "You never had such a strong connection with anybody apart from Sara and she's really nice. I wish you the best!" She said and turned around disappearing in the darkness of the streets. A smile crossed my face and I ran back inside to be with Lindsey.


	14. Chapter 14

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 14**

_**Lindsey POV**_

I was woken up by the sun hitting my face. Birds were tweeting and the street was quiet. Everything was perfect.

I felt lips leaving the feeling of soft kisses on my neck and a hand snaking its way to my tummy. I felt her scent and NOW everything was perfect. I couldn't even remember how I felt before I finally stopped denying my feelings. I turned my body to face her and was greeted by an adorable, sleepy smile. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She pulled away leaving me wanting more. She stretched and groaned and to me she looked like a little Panda. She got on her feet and almost fell backwards into the bad. I chuckled and got up myself, going downstairs and falling into Tegan's couch.

I almost fell back asleep but was disturbed by someone sitting down next to me.

"Lindsey?" Tegan whispered and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No. I don't want to go to school." I joked and was rewarded with the noise of her adorable laugh.

"Do you want to swim?" She asked still giggling.

"Yeah sure just let me get my bikini" I said and got off the couch. When I returned Tegan wasn't on the couch anymore I stepped into the garden and saw her sitting on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She wore her swim shorts and a tank top and god it looked sexy.

Suddenly I got this funny idea. I slowly crept my way nearer to Tegan and without her knowing I pushed her into the water from behind. She quickly pushed her head out of the water and turned around with a shocked expression. I started laughing hysterically, I laughed so hard I had to close my eyes but that was a big mistake, because as soon as I closed them I felt arms grip around my stomach and lifting me up in the air.

"What now miss?" I heard Tegan say in my ear.

"Let me go" I screamed half laughing. She had a grin on her face and slowly approached the pool.

"Don't you dare…"I couldn't finish the sentence because I was thrown into the water.

"That's what you get if you mess with your girlfriend!" I heard Tegan say while trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah I get it now come in I have a surprise for you" I told her in the flirtiest way I could. She suddenly got serious and made her way into the pool. I put my arms and legs around her and started kissing her passionately. She kissed back and after a while I felt the edge of the pool pushing against my back. _God Tegan really loves pressing me against the wall. Not that I mind. _ I was wet, not only from the water. I pressed my crotch hard against her stomach. I felt her smile against my mouth and her hand slowly made its way from my back to my stomach and further down. Her fingers were playing with the hem of my bikini bottom.

"Tegan please… don't tease" I parted the kiss and she immediately started kissing down my neck. Her hand as requested got under the material and cupped my clit. Her middle finger was slowly making circles around my entrance.

"Please" I whimpered already too turned on to think about anything else to say. The second I said that she pushed two fingers inside me. I tilted my head back and let the pleasure take control of me. She started thrusting in and out in a steady rhythm. I moaned into her ear to let her know how good she makes me feel. The rhythm got faster and my moans got louder, they were almost screams.

"Oh my god…Tegan" I tried to stay quiet but I wasn't very successful. I was sure the neighbors knew what was going on but to be honest I didn't care.

I was close, too close. My nails dug into her flesh and I had the feeling I just made her back bleed.

"Tegan…" With that I came. I let the liquids be cleaned by the water. Unable to move I let my body lean against Tegan's.

I blinked and notice that I was not in the pool. I looked around and found myself in Tegan's bed she was sitting right next to me and was reading a book.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I had a weird dream. We were in the pool…"

"That wasn't a dream. We made love in the pool and after you came you fell asleep in the water." She giggled at the memory. My face turned into a deep red. _I fell asleep in the pool! _

"And let me tell you that you're a deep sleeper. I pulled you out of the water and carried you to bed. Oh and I'm sorry that I accidentally hit your head against the doorframe."

"You hit my…. And I didn't wake up?" I was kind of shocked but it hit me when Tegan started laughing.

"Oh, you asshole!" I said and punched her shoulder playfully.

"Did you really think I'd let your head hit something?" She asked with a big smile on her face. I planted a kiss on her cheek and she kissed me on the lips. Then the words just left my mouth.

"I'm so totally in love with you" Her face lit up and her smile got even bigger.

"I love you too" She said as she lowered her face and kissed me again but this time much more passionate. We broke the kiss at the same time and I cuddled myself into her side kissing her shoulder. She put an arm around me and turned to face me. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

I haven't updated in a long time -sorry- but I had a writer's block and had no idea how to continue with the story. And I also started writing a new story, it's called **I was a fool** you should check it out.

Enjoy and Review

_**Lindsey POV**_

It has been 5 months since Tegan and I officially got together and I enjoyed every second. This is my last night with Tegan in Vancouver before the big Europe Tour. She'll be gone for 4 months and I'll be alone in my apartment in L.A.

I snuggle into Tegan as if I am trying to press her into my chest and never let her go. This is supposed to be a happy moment together but I can't help but think about how lonely I'm going to feel when she's gone. She's my everything and I'm hers. Maybe it's too early to say that but I can imagine spending the rest of my life with her.

I feel her finger tracing small circles on my upper arm and tears leave my eyes as I sob. Tegan notices immediately and hugs me from behind, bringing me closer to her. She kisses my head and rests hers on my shoulder.

"I love you" Her soft voice goes through my mind.

"I love you too" I tell her and more tears start to form.

"Shhh, no tears Lindsey. The tour will be over before you know" She turns my head and presses her lips against mine. I nod into the kiss and we slowly part.

"Follow me I have something to show you." She gets off the couch and starts walking towards to door opposite of the living room. I never saw what's inside because the door's always locked. Tegan hands me a key and gestures for me to open the door. I put the key into the hole and turn the lock. From the corner of my eyes I can see Tegan's bright smile, it makes me really excited about what's behind the door. As I open it my jaw drops. The room's walls are filled with pictures of Tegan and me. A very comfy carpet is spread all over the floor and in the corner of the room was laying a lot of pillows. Everywhere were candles and what catches my eyes the most is the fire place on the right. Tegan looks at me with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" She asks.

"Yes! I love it Tegan." I hug her tight.

"This is our little room and only we have the keys." I feel her smile against my shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" I repeat a couple times.

"I love you too" She said and pulled away from me, leading me inside the room.

She sits down on the floor in front of the fireplace and motions for me to sit next to her. I do and she wraps her arm around my waist.

"You know this is the room where it all started." She starts telling. I look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Remember when I called you ever night." I nod and she continues.

"I was lying on the floor whenever I talked to you, right at this spot. I even have a list of all the times you picked up and other times when you didn't." She removes a brick from the wall and pulls out a list with dates and crosses and hooks. My cheeks turn red as I think about how stupid I was to not notice.

"I was crazy in love. You came into my life and changed it. You made it better." She pulls something out of her pocket and my heartbeat quickens as I see a small box.

"And I'm still crazy in love which is why I'm going to ask you something." I feel the water in my eyes as she takes my hand.

"Lindsey, I wanted to ask you this since the first time I saw your face. First time you said my name, I knew I was meant for you. Love they say it's blind and I know that they are right." _Don't cry Lindsey not yet. She wrote Love They Say for me? _She opens the box and shows me the gold ring that's inside.

"Will you marry me?" I didn't even hesitate a second before saying yes. Her face lit up and she takes my hand, putting the ring on my finger. Now I let my tears fall freely, she looked up at me and her eyes are as teary as mine.

"I love you Tegan" I think I said these words at least 20 times today.

"I love you too Lindsey." With that we press our lips together in a passionate kiss.

_**Tegan POV **_

After two hours of cuddling, Lindsey fell asleep in my arms. I really don't want to leave her for a couple months. She's my girlfriend, my fiancée, my soon-to-be wife. This thought brings tears to my eyes. I've never been this happy in my entire life.

I was woken by the alarm going off. I fell Lindsey stir under my arm and kiss her lips.

"Are you leaving?" She asks sadly.

"Yeah a cab will be here in 30 minutes." I say, it is my turn to cry.

"I will miss you so much" I say through sobs. Lindsey wraps her arm around my neck and kisses my cheek a few times.

"You're gonna be okay, baby. I want you to call me every night after the show and text me whenever you want. Promise?"

"I promise Lindsey…I love you. Please never think there's a second on tour that I will forget about you."

"I love you too." 30 minutes passed fast and I found myself hugging and kissing Lindsey in front of the cab.

"Call my when you arrive in Montreal" She says and looks at her ring. I feel myself relax as she smiles and locks our hands with the rings watching them next to each other.

"I will" I promise her before I get into the cab and watch while I'm being dragged away from her.


	16. Chapter 16

YOU WOULDN'T LIKE ME

**Chapter 16**

I really need to thank my friend Nikola Stec for giving me an awesome idea which will be the main cause of drama in the story.

Hope you enjoy it.

_**Lindsey POV**_

I am lying in bed crying. I should be happy and excited because Tegan will be back from tour tomorrow but I wasn't. I was glad the months of torture were over and I could finally see my fiancé again but I know she will look me in the eyes and notice something's wrong. We talked on the phone almost every day but it was easier to lie to her through mobile than face-to-face. She would find out anyway and it will break her heart. Maybe I should just leave and never come back. I haven't slept in days. Whenever I close my eyes memories of _that_ night rush trough my mind.

_It was a normal day: Stacey and I were going to a bar. We had a few shots, joked around and danced, as we always did but after my maybe tenth drink I started to feel extremely light-headed and I think someone put something into my drink. I don't remember what else happened that night but I remember what I saw when I woke up the next morning. I was lying naked in a stranger's bed and as I looked to my side I saw him. Michael was lying next to me also completely naked. I felt a knot form in my gut. I quickly got up and left running as fast as possible home and pulling Tegan's pillow to my face just to smell what was still there of here. I promised her to call as soon as I woke up but I couldn't. I was too ashamed, too angry of myself and of Michael but what was worst was that I knew I broke her heart. It was a big mistake that led to an even bigger one. _

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. In the same moment my anxiety grew even bigger than it was the day I found out. Tegan's plane will land in a couple hours and I will be there, playing loving girlfriend, even though I already feel like Tegan broke up with me.

I got into my car and headed to the airport. When I arrived Tegan's flight already landed and people were greeting each other. My eyes searched for my love. Suddenly I felt a warm body gripping around my waist. A smile spread on my face and I quickly turned around to face her. There she was the person who changed my life. Without saying anything I pressed my lips against hers passionately and she kissed me back with equal passion. Suddenly the whole world seemed perfect again. But my smile faded as I remembered my little secret.

_**Tegan POV **_

I thought every second about her. It isn't the way I am but I even started planning our wedding I wanted to surprise her with my ideas and show her that it's something I really want. I looked at her and couldn't help but notice something was different about her, she looked tired and she seemed thinner than she was before. But maybe it's because I haven't seen her in more than two months.

"I've missed you so much" I admit as I hug her tight.

"I missed you too, Tegan" She put her head in the crotch of my neck and I felt tears running down my neck.

"Don't cry Lindsey. I'm here now." She looked me in the eyes and nodded slightly

"I know" Something about her reaction seemed sad, but why would she be sad? _Is she sad because I'm back?_

"I love you" I whispered into her ear and she replied by pressing her lips against mine again.

"I love you too" She said after parting our lips.

The drive home was silent. She didn't ask questions about the tour and I didn't ask her about the time she was alone here. She looked like she was daydreaming I tried to tell her a funny fan- story but she just didn't seem to notice I was talking to her, so I shut up and stayed silent. As we arrived home I immediately ran up to the bedroom and threw myself onto the bed. I missed my house, I missed my pool but I missed Lindsey most. I wrapped my arms around her as I felt her weight on the bed in front of me. I missed spooning with her.

"Tegan" I heard her soft voice say.

"Yeah" She sat up and looked at me with a serious expression.

"I….I'm…" Her sobs interrupted the sentence. _What will she tell me? Did she cheat on me? Did I do something wrong? Am I not enough?_

"It's okay, baby you can tell me" I pulled her into a tight embrace and I felt my own tears start to fall. _Whatever she wants to tell me, it will be bad._

"Michael…. I…" Was all she could says but I understood everything.

"You cheated on me with Michael" I stated and she nodded her head. I felt the anger rise in me and I pulled away from her. Her head was low and she looked at the ground.

"Look at me" I said between sobs. She didn't move a bit.

"I said LOOK AT ME!" This time I shouted. Lindsey looked up at me with a shocked expression and tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again because there was nothing she could say to make this situation better. I collected my thoughts most of them very angry, some of them suggested I should kill myself right now.

"Why?" Was all I could get out of my mouth.

"I was drunk Tegan, I swear…" My anger didn't let her finish the sentence.

"How come you get drunk with Michael?" I asked and she had no answer to that. I looked down at the ring in my hand and felt the urge to take it off and throw it in the ocean but my mind said 'no'. I couldn't throw Lindsey away because of the mistake she made. Everything in me wanted to hate her but I couldn't, instead a stream of tears started forming in my eyes. Both of us cried hysterically it took me half an hour to be able to speak again.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" I knew I could forgive Lindsey, fuck I already forgave her and whatever she had to say could just be a part of the pain I feel now so I wouldn't have to go through it again but what she said next tore me apart.

"I….I'm…pregnant"

I hope I didn't upset you too much and I can tell you most dramatic part wasn't there yet. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible but it might take some time.


End file.
